The present invention relates to guide units for guiding curtain airbags deployed along inner side surfaces of vehicle cabins. More particularly, the invention relates to a guide unit provided with a guide rod and a link strap protruding from a curtain airbag. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a curtain airbag device provided with such a guide unit.
In a vehicle provided with a curtain airbag device, when the vehicle is involved in, for example, a side-on collision or rollover, curtain airbags are deployed downward along an inner side surface (for example, a door and a pillar) of the vehicle cabin so as to protect the head of the vehicle occupant and to keep the vehicle occupant inside the vehicle cabin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,938 discloses an example in which guide elements are provided on a C pillar for guiding downward (along the pillar) a rear portion of a curtain airbag, which is inflatable along the inner side surface of the vehicle cabin. Moreover, the guide elements in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,938 (incorporated by reference herein) include a track having a box-shaped cross-section and a slider (also referred to as an “element”) that is movably arranged in the track in the longitudinal direction of the track. The rear end portion of the curtain airbag is tied to the slider. To prevent the rear edge portion of the curtain airbag, which is moved downward, from being retracted upward, latches are arranged at regular intervals along substantially the entire length of the track. The top and bottom ends of the track are provided with mounting flanges; each of the flanges is fixed to the C pillar with a bolt or a screw. Unfortunately, as a result of the structures provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,938, when the curtain airbag is inflated, the inflation is neither quick nor smooth.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in light of the aforementioned problems. More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a guide unit for a curtain airbag (and a curtain airbag device provided with such a guide unit) whereby when the curtain airbag is deployed, the curtain airbag is deployed quickly and smoothly.